keiko need help to have her baby
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what is the cause of keikos belly and what happens when she is in a lot of pain because of it? the turtles help their sister to stop her pain


**Keiko needs help having her baby**

one day when Keiko was 8yo she was at home when her father walked in and said "me and your mum agree you need to do more for us" and Keiko said "she's not my mum" and her father said "regardless we want to make you have a baby for us" and Keiko said "no" but then her father walked to her and raped her then he beat her around the face until she was bleeding for denying him what he wanted then he said "you deserved that now go to sleep" so Keiko sat in her room but when they were asleep she grabbed a bag of things and jumped out of her window but it was 2 stories up and she fell onto the concrete and heard her leg crack but she was desperate to get away so she got up and started walking but before long she collapsed in pain and terrified her father would find her she crawled behind a dumpster and sat there crying in pain.

2h later she heard someone in the alley and she assumed it was her father so she stayed quiet but when she looked under the dumpster she saw it was four turtles and she was surprised so she sat back up but then her leg really hurt so she cried out in pain and 1minute later the turtles were around the dumpster and one of them moved it away from the wall and Keiko said "please dont hurt me" and the turtle in blue said "what do you want? are you trying to see where we live so you can tell someone and he can take us away?" and Keiko said "no i just hurt myself honestly" then the purple masked turtle looked at her and said "leo she has hurt herself she looks like she's been beaten up" then Keiko said "my dad beat me up after he raped me so i ran away" then leo said "oh sorry come let us help you" and Keiko said "thank you sir" and leo said "call me leo these are my brothers donny, raph and mikey" and he pointed at each brother in turn then donny said "come on we'll take you home with us and help you there" then Keiko got up but when she started walking her leg hurt and she collapsed back to the floor then she said "help me please my leg hurts" and donny said "when did it start to hurt?" and Keiko said "a few hours ago after i jumped out of my bedroom window" and donny said "how high did you jump from?" and Keiko said "up there" and she pointed to her window then donny said "ok little girl if jumped from there you probably broke your leg i'll carry you to our house and my father can fix that for you" and Keiko said "thank you donny" then donny picked her up and they went into the sewers and started to the turtles home.

when they got home donny laid her on the settee and said "ok just lie there for now and we'll get our father to help you" then their father walked out of his room and said "how did patrol go my sons?" and leo said "it went well sensei but we need your help please" then splinter walked down, saw Keiko and said "what is this human doing here? she could hurt us" then Keiko sat up but when she saw their father she gasped in shock as she saw he was a giant rat then with the pain she was in and the shock of seeing a talking rat she fainted and fell back to lying on the settee then donny said "please sensei she was hurt she has been beaten up and she hurt her leg you always taught us not to ignore someone in need well she was in need of rescuing from an abusive dad" then his father said "ok my son i will help her bring her to my room it will be more comfortable for her there than in the lab" so donny picked Keiko up again and walked to his father's room then he laid her in the bed and left.

when Keiko woke up 2h later she felt someone wiping her face so she opened her eyes and saw the turtles father then he said "it is good that you are awake i was beginning to worry about you" then Keiko said "what are you going to do to me?" and the rat said "do not worry we will not hurt you i only want to clean the wounds on your face and treat them" then Keiko said "thank you sir i'm Keiko" then the rat said "i am splinter please relax and i will finish cleaning your wounds" so Keiko laid back down and splinter cleaned the last wound then he got a bowl with something in and Keiko said "what is that?" and splinter said "it is a herbal mixture that aids healing i am going to put it on your wounds to help them heal" and Keiko said "thank you splinter" then once splinter was finished he said "my son donatello tells me you have hurt your leg" and Keiko said "yeah i heard it crack when i jumped from my window two stories from the ground" and splinter said "why did you run away from home?" and Keiko said "my dad beat me and raped me i had to get away i was going to the police but i couldnt walk with my hurt leg then your sons found me" and splinter said "you poor girl i am sorry if i scared you but i needed to think about my family" and Keiko said "i understand can i stay here with you please? i cant go back to my dad but i have no-one else and i dont want to go into care on the surface" and splinter said "maybe we should treat your wounds first then think about that" then he examined her leg.

when he had finished his examination he said "it is broken i need to pull it into place then put it in a cast" and Keiko said "ok just do it now" so splinter pulled her leg and it cracked back into place then he got some things from another room and made a cast on her leg then he gave Keiko some food and she fell asleep. the next day when Keiko woke up she saw splinter so she said "thank you for helping me" and splinter said "you are welcome" but then Keiko felt sick so she said "i feel sick splinter can you help me to the bathroom please" but splinter knew she wouldnt make it to the bathroom so he passed her a bucket and she threw up in that then she said "i'm sorry splinter i dont want to be a pain like this" and splinter said "it is ok Keiko it is probably just a bug you picked up sleep and you will feel better when you wake up" but then Keiko threw up again but it was much worse this time and when she was finished she said "help me daddy it's hurting my stomach" then splinter said "you called me dad only my sons can call me dad get out" then Keiko said "i'm sorry splinter i'm just so used to my dad being there for me when i'm sick i called out for him" then she got her crutches and started to hop towards the door but then splinter said "ok Keiko i am sorry i shouted at you it is just i am not used to having anyone call me dad my sons call me sensei or splinter" then Keiko collapsed clutching her stomach so splinter ran her and Keiko said "it hurts splinter please get some help it's my stomach" and splinter said "ok Keiko relax and we will have you better before you know it" then he went out and called donny.

when donny ran into splinters room he said "what's wrong?" and splinter said "we were having a bit of an arguement so Keiko decided to leave and go down but she collapsed clutching her stomach" then donny said "ok Keiko let me help you and you'll be better in no time" so Keiko looked at donny and said "thank you donny" then donny rolled Keiko onto her back and pressed her stomach then Keiko winced in pain so donny said "she has a bad case of appendicitis we need to operate on her now" then Keiko said "splinter i'm sorry about argueing with you" and splinter said "you may call me dad my daughter and you will be fine i promise" then donny took her to the med lab and operated on her then Keiko said "thank you dad" and splinter said "you are welcome my child now rest and you will get better quicker" so Keiko went to sleep.

2months later when Keiko's leg was better she was sitting in her room when leo walked in and said "hey Keiko you have a great body" and Keiko said "oh thanks leo but what do you want?" and leo said "i want to fuck you" and Keiko said "ok leo but if i get pregnant you have to be a father to the baby" and leo said "i promise i will" then he fucked her and once they were dressed he left and Keiko fell asleep. 1week later Keiko was feeling sick so she stayed in bed but splinter was training her as a female ninja so he wanted her to come down for her training and when she didnt he went to her room and knocked on the door then Keiko said "go away and leave me alone" and splinter said "Keiko that is no way to talk to me now come out and do your training" and Keiko said "i cant dad can you come here a minute" so splinter walked in and saw Keiko in her bed so he said "Keiko get out of bed now you cannot stay there all day" then Keiko said "i feel too weak to get up dad please dont make me" then splinter said "you do look a bit pale ok Keiko stay there and i will get some things to check you over" then he went out of her room and got a thermometer and a few other things then he went back to Keiko and said "ok Keiko just let me see to you and i promise you will feel much better soon" then he put the thermometer in her mouth and it showed that she was a bit hot so once he had done some other things Keiko said "well dad?" and splinter said "i think that you are pregnant Keiko" and Keiko said "how can we tell for sure?" and splinter said "take this test and we will see" so Keiko took the pregnancy test and it showed up positive so she said "oh dad what will i do with a baby? i'm too young to have a child of my own i wont be able to care for it properly" and splinter said "we will all help you with the baby so you will not be on your own" and Keiko said "thank you dad" then she fell asleep again.

3months later donny did a scan for Keiko and he said "Keiko your baby is fine but i think because of your young age you may have a bit of trouble giving birth to the baby but it can still be born naturally" and Keiko said "ok thank you donny" but a few months later Keiko was lying in her bed when she felt a pain so she went to donny and said "donny my stomach hurts" and donny said "ok Keiko come and lie on the bed and i'll examine you" so Keiko laid on the bed and donny examined her then he said "it's nothing to worry about Keiko you have a bladder infection i'll give you antibiotics but you and the baby will be fine" and Keiko said "thank you donny" then she took the antibiotics and left going for a rest. when Keiko had her 6month scan donny looked at the baby and said "it's a girl but she has a shell from the father" then Keiko said "thank you donny i dont care she'll be beautiful in my eyes and that's all that matters" and donny said "it does cause a few problems she will be too big for you to give birth to i'll need to perform a caesarean when it's time for her to be born" and Keiko said "ok donny thank you" then she left and told the rest of the family.

the morning that donny was going to do the caesarean Keiko went to leo and said "i'm going to tell them that you're my baby's dad i have to" and leo said "ok Keiko i'll be there for you while donny does the operation i promise" so they told the family leo was the baby's dad then Keiko went to the med lab and laid on the bed then donny said "ok Keiko i'm going to put a screen up so you cant see what i'm doing but as soon as the baby's out i'll give her to you" then he put a screen up so Keiko couldnt see below her chest and leo held her hand then donny gave Keiko an epidural so she couldnt feel anything below her chest and he cut into her and did the caesarean then he passed Keiko the baby and said "a perfect healthy baby girl" then he closed her wound up and Keiko said "she's beautiful i'm going to call her cathrine" and leo said "a good choice of name Keiko i'll go tell the others you rest now honey" then he left and Keiko fed her baby then fell asleep.

2years later Keiko was watching cathy(cathrine) toddle around and she said to leo "she's grown up so fast i feel like i missed it all" and leo said "why dont we have another child Keiko?" and Keiko said "ok leo lets go while she's entertained by that toy donny made her" so they ran to leo's room and had sex then Keiko went back to cathy and watched her some more.2weeks later Keiko felt sick so she said to splinter "dad i feel sick again can i please skip training?" and splinter said "if you feel sick why dont i make you a tea to ease your stomach" and Keiko said "thank you dad" so he made her a tea and she felt better so she did her training but halfway through she felt a pain in her stomach so she said "dad my stomach hurts can i stop?" and splinter said "yes you may it is probably because you have trained so much you have overdone yourself" then Keiko stopped and started going to the door for a rest in her room but before she could get there she collapsed in pain and lay on the floor groaning in pain so splinter ran over and said "what is wrong Keiko?" and Keiko said "my stomach hurts dad" then splinter said "ok Keiko do you have any other symptoms?" and Keiko said "there was a bit of blood in my underwear this morning but apart from that nothing" and splinter said "Keiko i know what is wrong considering the sickness i think you are pregnant but it is an ectopic pregnancy we need to operate immediately this could be life threatening if we leave it too long" then he picked her up and ran to the med lab.

when Keiko was on a bed he quickly got donny to help him operate and they removed the affected fallopian tube then Keiko said "oh dad why did this happen?" and splinter said "i do not know but you need to rest now my child" so Keiko went to sleep. 1month later Keiko was lying in her room when leo walked in and said "lets try for another baby" and Keiko said "no i never want another baby it could end like the last one did" but leo wanted another baby so he went over and raped her then he said "never tell what i just did or i'll kill you" then he left and Keiko laid in her bed crying as she thought leo loved her. a few hours later when the turtles were on patrol splinter heard crying and he knew it was his daughter so he went to her room and knocked on the door then Keiko said "go away dad i want some time alone" and splinter said "but my child you are upset and i do not like hearing you crying may i come in?" and Keiko said "ok dad" so splinter walked in and when he saw Keiko in her bed he said "are you alright Keiko?" and Keiko said "i will be dad thank you for asking" then splinter said "what happened to you?" and Keiko said "i cant tell you dad he threatened me if i did" and splinter said "who? tell me and i can help you with what has happened" and Keiko said "leo he raped me and said if i told he would kill me" then splinter said "ok Keiko do not worry try to sleep i will not let on that i know" so Keiko fell asleep and splinter went to his room to meditate on what he had heard.

over the next week Keiko was sick almost every single day so splinter went to her room 1week after she had been raped and said "Keiko i think you are pregnant again that is why you are so sick" and Keiko said "thank you for finding that out for me dad will this baby be alright?" and splinter said "i will get donatello to check where the baby is positioned for you" then Keiko said "ok dad i just want this baby so badly it will help me get over the loss of my last baby" so splinter got donny and once donny had examined Keiko he said "it's going to be fine Keiko it's in the right place" then Keiko started crying so splinter said "what is wrong Keiko? that is a good thing" and Keiko said "i'm crying because i'm happy not because i'm sad" so they left Keiko to sleep as she was feeling ill again. when Keiko had her 3month scan donny said "ok Keiko there's your baby it looks fine" and Keiko said "so i'll be able to give birth to it?" and donny said "yes but i'll have to keep an eye on you because of your previous caesarean" then Keiko left and went to tell her family.

when it came to the time for Keiko's 6month scan she was worried that something might happen to her baby so she stayed in her bed and when she didnt go to her scan splinter went to her room and said "Keiko you need to come for your scan now" and Keiko said "but i'm scared if i move something will happen to the baby it's so tiny and it depends on me" then splinter said "oh Keiko nothing will happen to this baby i will go with you and make sure of it" so Keiko went to the med lab and had her scan then donny said "it's another baby girl and she's fine no shell either" then Keiko said "good she's going to be fine i know that now" then she went and told the rest of the family and they watched a film together. when it was time for Keiko to give birth to her baby leo walked into her room and said "how are you two doing?" and Keiko said "we're fine now leave us alone" and leo said "ok but when you have her i'm going to take her from you and raise her my way away from this family" then he left and the shock of this sent Keiko into labour so she went to splinters room and said "dad the baby's coming now" so splinter got her to lie down and he put a pillow under her head then he got donny and donny said "ok you're doing fine Keiko just keep still and do what you're doing" but 20mins later as Keiko felt a contraction she felt a pain in her stomach bigger than the contraction so she screamed in pain and said "dad my stomach really hurts make the pain stop please" and donny said "it's not normal for her to be in this much pain at this stage of labour i need to examine her" so splinter held Keiko's hand while donny examined her then Keiko said "is she going to be alright?" and donny said "you've suffered a uterine rupture we need to do an emergency caesarean now or you're both in danger" then he ran to the med lab with Keiko in his arms.

when donny passed through the living room raph said "what's wrong with Keiko?" and splinter said "her uterus has ruptured we need to do a caesarean now if her and her child are to survive" then he ran to the lab where donny had everything he needed so splinter held Keiko's hand and Keiko said "please dont leave me dad i dont want to be alone" and splinter said "i will be here as long as you need me Keiko" then donny cut into her and pulled her baby out but she wasnt breathing so he took her to the care station he had and put a mask on her face but he had left Keiko bleeding and she was bleeding internally so she was losing more blood than it looked like she was losing and when she blinked and looked away to her baby for a second when she looked back to splinter her eyes blanked out and she couldnt see anything so she said "dad where are you? i cant see you" then splinter said "i am still here Keiko" then donny managed to get the baby to breathe and she cried then Keiko said "i'm going to call her abby please protect her dad leo wants to kidnap her and take her away from me" then splinter said "i will Keiko i promise" then Keiko passed out so splinter said "donatello come help her or she will die" so donny ran over and quickly dealt with the bleeding then he put a bag of blood up and when Keiko woke up splinter said "Keiko thank god you are alright i was so worried you would die" then Keiko saw he was holding abby so she said "can i hold my baby please?" and donny said "ok but only for a moment you're still very weak Keiko" so Keiko held her baby for a minute then gave her back to splinter and fell asleep.

1week Keiko was well enough to leave the med lab so she went to her room and sat there in her dressing gown with her baby but she had a knife in her pocket as she knew leo could try something and when she had put her baby down for a rest leo walked in and said "i'm going to take her now so say bye" and Keiko said "no she's mine and she's staying with me" then she took the knife out and leo said "you couldnt hurt me if you tried Keiko" but leo secretly knew he was pregnant having had sex with mikey a month previously but no-one else knew he was then he walked towards abby so Keiko stood between him and abby then leo said "go on then stab me you cant you dont want to hurt me" then he reached into the cot so Keiko plunged the knife deep into his stomach and leo grunted in pain then he fell to the floor and said "you did want to" and Keiko said "i didnt want to you made me i was protecting my baby" then leo said "Keiko you've got to get help" and Keiko said "why? so you can try to get abby again as soon as you're better?" and leo said "no i'm pregnant with mikey's baby and i thought mum to mum you might want to help me" then Keiko said "ok leo but you better not be kidding" so she went out and said "dad can you come here a minute i need a hand" so splinter came to Keiko's door and said "what is it?" and Keiko said "leo wanted to take abby so i stabbed him in the stomach but he says that he's pregnant" then splinter said "is this true leonardo?" and leo nodded so splinter said "prove you are pregnant" and leo said "under my pillows there's a pregnancy test" so splinter went to leo's room and found the test then he ran back and said "he is telling the truth we need to help him now with my sons the baby can be born from 1month how far pregnant are you leonardo?" and leo said "a month" then he coughed and blood came out.

when Keiko saw the blood come from leo she said "get donny father he's in a bad way" so splinter ran out to get donny and Keiko held leo's hand then donny and splinter ran in and donny said "it's going to be ok leo you and your baby will be fine but i need to operate now" then he took leo to the med lab and quickly removed the knife then as he bandaged him up leo felt a contraction so he said "donny my baby's coming now get dad for me please" so donny got splinter and splinter said "why do you want me leonardo?" and leo said "i want someone here for me when the baby is born and i thought you might want to see your newborn grandchild" so splinter sat down by leo and 2h later as he pushed donny said "ok leo one more push and it will be here" so leo pushed again and the baby slid out then donny said "a baby girl and she's fine there you go leo" and he passed leo his baby then leo said "she's beautiful thanks donny" then he went out for a rest and all the girls grew up together .

**the end**


End file.
